My Horny Roommate
by ThatMiraculousgirl
Summary: Marinette is an aspiring fashion designer starting her first year at Uni. Adrien is an aspiring musician who escaped from his life of fame and glory. When Marinette arrives at her new dorm room, she didn't expect to see a blond male lying on the couch. College Au. Both of them are still Miraculous holders. Rated M: For cursing and possible smut (if you squint close enough)
1. Chapter 1: My Horny Roommate

**TMG: It's been forever! So...heh. I'm re-writing these first few chapters thanks to the person who told me that the grammar was bad. (Thank you btw, no sarcasm intended) I felt like my writing has improved over the years(because I became more of a perfectionist skskksk), and I can't wait to share it with you all! I got my schedule together, and I am ready to write! For those of you who told me to take my time, thank you or else this book would end up being crap XD**

* * *

 **Sunday, August 28, 2016.**

This was it.

The place that Marinette was stressing about, the place where she would be spending the next 4 to 7 years at. She stood there adjusting the strap of one of her guitars around her shoulder ash she admired the campus. FIU, one of the best colleges in Miami. It was beautiful. The sound of her mother calling her name broke her out of her thoughts.

"Did you say something mama?" Marinette said, turning to where her mother was standing in front of her own car. She moved out of the way so the movers could bring in her music and design equipment to her dorm. Her mother said that she should pack light, but Mari decided to take ninety-five percent of her entire bedroom.

"I said, do you have all of your bags?" Her mother said. Marinette looked at the checklist she had made beforehand to make sure that she had everything.

"Yep! Everything's here!" Marinette replied as she put her hands on her hips. Her mother sighed, a sad smile on her face.

"Look at my little girl, All grown up! I'm really going to miss you!" Her mother sobbed dramatically, gaining some attention from the people walking around on campus. Some were laughing and pointing, and others scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Yes, mom, I'll miss you too. But please let go, some people are starting to stare." Marinette grumbles, obviously embarrassed. Her mother pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes.

"Flordia International University," Sabine sighed, "I remember when I met your father here. We used to watch the stars, go on picnics, and occasionally-"

"EW! I don't want to hear about your erotic events from your college years." Marinette whined, covering her ears. Sabine chuckled at her daughter's embarrassment then headed to her car but not without one final hug.

"Make sure to call me every night," Sabine told her as she got into her car. She was really going to miss her baby.

"Mom..." Marinette groaned, afraid that her mother would cause another scene.

"Okay, every week?"

"Mama."

"Alright I'll let you be, but make sure to use protection! I'll tell your father that you love him!" Her mother said before pulling off, Marinette bowed her head as she heard the small chuckles from a group of boys who were about six feet away from her.

"Great, they saw everything," Marinette grumbles as her year was coming to a bad start. Now, she would be known as 'the girl who needed condoms' She gathered her 2 suitcases that were still by her sides then went to her dormitory building.

 _634..._

 _635..._

 _637..._

"Ah! Here it is! 63..." She opened the door to her new dorm room, only to see something-or rather, someone. "Eight."

There she saw a guy with platinum blond hair that draped over his eyes, giving him a somewhat intimidating aura. Lounging on a black couch, the boy wore a red flannel with a white t-shirt underneath that was pushed up a bit by his green and black electric guitar he was currently using; revealing a small bit of his toned stomach. He wore dark blue ripped jeans with red and white Converse high-tops. Marinette was lost in thought to the point where she hadn't realized the male's gaze was on her.

He pushed his hair out of his face to reveal round doe eyes, his eye color a soft forest green. _He's cute,_ Mari thought to herself. He stood up and walked over to her, making her breath hitch in her throat.

"You must be Marinette. I'm Adrien, your new roommate, " He said, holding out his hand to shake. She returned the friendly gesture, confused as to why he already knew her.

"Nice to meet you," Marinette replied. "how did you..."

"Our RA told me. I asked him for your name while a bunch of movers bombarded the place." He said with a chuckle.

"O-Oh, sorry about that. I guess the thought of having a roommate slipped my mind because-" Marinette stopped herself before she could ramble on. "I'm rambling, sorry."

He waved it off with a grin. "No worries, it's cool." Then he looked over at her luggage and boxed that surrounded them.

"Do you need help with your luggage? Looks like you've got a lot." Adrien offered. He hoped that he wasn't going to have to deal with another... _her._

"Ah, you don't have to. It's not that much really, just some clothes and music equipment." Adrien shrugged and picked up a couple of boxes, one labeled 'guitar pics' and the other labeled 'amplifier'

"Since it's music equipment, I think I should help you. You're very small and I don't think either of us wants to see you get hurt." He said. "I'll let you get first to pick on rooms." He said, standing in between the two bedrooms. "Left or right?" He asked, nudging the boxes in the two directions.

"Oh, I-It really doesn't matter-"

"Left...Or...right." He repeated, his voice more monotone.

"Seriously, its-"

"Dude." He cut her off. "Left. Or. Right? It's that simple." He said.

"Ummm..."

"¿izquierda o derecho?" _**(Left or right)**_ He let out a grin when she released a giggle at his sudden change of language. "My arms are getting tired~" he lied.

"Fine, left." Adrien let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"¡Finalmente! ¡La chica ha hablado!" _**(Finally! The female has spoken!)**_ He said as he put the boxes into the room to his right. She scoffed as she heard him mumble something about her being a goblin.

"Are you making fun of my height?" She said. She then heard a snicker as he walked over to grab her keyboard.

"Maybe."

 _ **'Maybe this won't be a bad 4 years after all'**_

* * *

"Holy shit why is your bra so big."

"Hey!" Marinette exclaimed, snatching the bra from her snickering roommate. "It's rude to-"

"What the hell Chica, you absolutely _no_ lace bras whatsoever. How do you expect to get laid in... _these_?" Adrien said as he held out a few more of her bras. "These bras look like the same bras my tía wore when she was breastfeeding-"

"Okay! I get it, I don't have any sexy bras! No need to try to make me feel bad about it." Marinette huffed as she watches Adrien toss her bras back in the box with a disappointed scoff.

"No you should feel bad, this is just _sad_ ," Adrien said as he stood up from his place on Marinette's floor. "A pretty girl like you should _not_ be wearing things like this, especially at your age."

Marinette would have blushed more at the sudden compliment if her face wasn't already red with embarrassment. Adrien turned his head to the bluenette, flashing her a grin.

"What?" Marinette asked as the blonde shifted so his whole body was facing her.

"Disregarding the fact that we _will_ be going to Lingerie store tomorrow after orientation since I'm going to be stuck living with you for the next four or more years," He chuckled when Mari faked an offended look along with an exasperated 'well then'. "I think we should at least get to know each other," Adrien said as he dragged Marinette out of the room then pushed her on the couch before heading into the kitchen.

"Wait, what about unpacking-"

"That can wait. Okay, I have a feeling that this will take a while so beer or wine?" Adrien said as he came out of the kitchen with both a case of beers and a bottle of red wine.

"Eh, the wine feels like an occasion where we whine about our shitty weeks," Marinette answered with a shrug.

"Smart choice." Adrien replied as he walked back into the kitchen to put the bottle of wine back. He re-entered the living room, plopping down on the couch beside her. He sat the case of beer on the table and handed her a can of beer.

"So, where are ya from?"


	2. Chapter 2: The first day

**TMG: Horray! Chapter 2. My grades came in and I'm not failing #smugaf. Next chapter will come out soon, just not now. lol. Oh I read over the old version of this book(Because I ended up getting writer's block) and as I read it I realize it really wasn't that bad, It just needed a bit more work lmao.**

* * *

 **Monday, August 29th, 2016**

Adrien who was still suffering from a mini-hangover groaned as the alarm on his phone made a piercing noise throughout the dark room. Rubbing his bed for the location of his mobile device, he eventually got it in his grasp. Squinting from partly out of lethargicness and mostly due to the bright light beaming, he checked the time.

 **5:30 am.**

Fuck. he woke up late.

Tossing his phone back in its original place on his bed, he groggily sat up, adjusting his eyes to his new environment. He ran a hand through his tousled locks as he pulled the black satin sheets off of his body. He let out a choked moan when he felt the fabric of his sweatpants rub against him. Adrien sighed, glaring down at his morning wood.

 _"Can't you just leave me alone for one day?"_ Adrien grumbled sleepily, pausing his staring contest with his penis to momentarily rub at his eyes. Adrien was not in the mood(or in his right state of mind) to jack off, nor did he have much time to do so. Classes officially began at 9:15, which means that he had less than 3 hours to get ready. His choices were to either wait for it to go down, take a cold ass shower, think of something gross that would probably ruin his entire day or masturbate.

Immediately tossing away the second and third idea, he thought for a moment. Walk around with a boner all day and possibly get laid, or masturbation which could make him late.

 _Come to think of it, getting laid sounds fun._

Finally satisfied with his decision, he stumbled out of bed, stretching his body with a grunt. Only hitting his elbow against the threshold of his bedroom as he tripped over his amp.

* * *

 _Marinette let out a small shriek as she landed in a bush after seemingly falling from the sky. Once she got up, she took this moment to establish her surroundings. Was she...back in Paris? A disgruntled sound left her throat as she felt something hard hit her on top of her head. Rubbing her head while looking around to see what hit her, she saw a black string resting in front of her foot that was red and covered in black polka-dots._

 _Wait. That's not normal._

 _Marinette grabbed her ankle to examine her oddly-pattered foot, to also see that it was on her hands and leg as well. She let go of her leg and stumbled backward._

 _"What the hell?!" Marinette shrieked, examining her hands, then the rest of her body. She was covered in red with black polka-dots. It was as if she was a-_

 _"Marinette."_

 _Marinette turned her head, almost getting whiplash to see that she was the only person in the large area._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _Marinette._

 _Where was the sound coming from?_

 _Mariiiii_

 _Okay, now it was getting annoying._

"Hey, Mari. Mari. Wake the fuck up." Adrien huffed as he shook her a bit more vigorously.

 _Oh, it was_ **him.**

"Leave me alone," Marinette whined as slowly returned to the real world. She turned on her side and pulled her blanket over her head. "Your voice is annoying."

"Chica, we're going to be late. Get up."

"Fuck off." She grumbled. Adrien rolled his eyes and tossed her over his shoulder, keeping her away from the warm embrace that was her bed

"Wh-Adrien let me sleep you ass!" Marinette whined as she desperately tried to get out of her fellow roommate's grasp. He eventually let her go, dropping her on the couch.

"Vamos Chica, or else we'll be late. You're lucky I even woke you up."

Marinette stretched with a huff. "What time is...it. Uh, Adrien? You good there pal?" Marinette trailed off as she caught sight of his...thing. Adrien glared at her, but his pink cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

"Stop looking at my dick you pervert and go get ready. I'm giving you 20 minutes or I'm leaving you to make it to school on your own." Adrien ordered as he pulled down his oversized hoodie to hide his erection. He knew he should have jacked off.

Marinette looked up to meet the eyes of the obviously uncomfortable male. _Hang on...school?_ That's when Marinette panicked. "Wait 20 minutes?! That's not enough time to get ready! I haven't even packed my bag yet! On top of that, I still have a hangover from last night. I can't go to school hungover, It'll be a bad first impression!"

Adrien shrugged at his roommate's panicked rant, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. "Who cares about first impressions? I've been hungover in school many times." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows at his comment.

"How old ARE you?"

Adrien crouched down and put his hands on his knees and spoke in an ominous tone. "I'm old enough to say that you have 40 minutes to shower and get dressed for school or else I'm leaving you behind. This is also the time where horny ruffians like to seek out for small females like you, so I suggest you hurry up."

Marinette immediately stood up and pretended to stretch. "Well, won't you look at the time I think I should get ready for school," Marinette quickly sped past Adrien who had an amused grin on his face. She entered the bathroom, a bit worried that she's probably living with a 40-year-old man that looks like he's in his early 20's.

* * *

Adrien was sitting on the couch, watching how Marinette moved frantically around the small area. The dorm wasn't too small, it had a small kitchenette and an island that separated the living room from the kitchen. They didn't have much in the living space, only a black couch and a small coffee table, as well as the many empty boxes that were scattered across the front of the room. Adrien made a mental note to clean up a bit when he had the chance.

"Alright, I'm finished." Adrien looked up to see Marinette, wearing a white t-shirt, with a black flannel shirt and the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. She has black pants on and burgundy low-tops. She had her pink and white guitar with her pink backpack at her side. She also had a cute pink coin purse slung across her shoulder. She looked cute.

"And with only, " Adrien checked the time on his phone. "30 seconds to spare. Congratulations.

"Shut up. Ready to head out?"

"More ready then I'll ever be."

 **En el coche(in the car)...**

It was a silent car ride. It felt like they were in the car for almost a good solid hour, but in reality, only 5 minutes have passed so far. "Okay, so you never answered my question..." Marinette said after a good extra 10 seconds.

Adrien looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

"My question from earlier, I asked how old you were and you answered like you answered as if you were a grumpy middle-aged man." This caused Adrien to snort in hilarity. Marinette glared at the entertained male. "What?"

Adrien let out a small giggle. "You thinking that I'm a middle-aged made my day so much that I don't even want to tell you my age anymore." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"So...you're not a middle-aged man." It sounded like more of a statement than a question.

Adrien shook his head with a grin, focusing on the road while occasionally switching his gaze to Marinette. "No, I am not a middle-aged man. So sorry to disappoint you and your kink."

"W-What! I do not have a kink for middle-aged men!"Marinette spat.

Adrien smirked. "And denial is not just a river in Egypt - OW! I WAS JOKIN- HEY DON'T HIT THE DRIVER WHILE HE'S DRIVING!"

"Fuck driving and fuck the driver too!"

* * *

 _ **11:30 am**_

It had been a chill day for Marinette, she made a few good first impressions. After she and Adrien split up to get to their classes, Marinette had a little bit of a predicament. She had accidentally entered the wrong classroom which made her late to Chemistry class, and her teacher Ms. Mendeliev was _NOT_ happy about it. Of course, after Mari explained her small dilemma, Mendeliev let Mari slide with a small warning, reminding her that being on time is important. Other than that, it was a pretty smooth...morning.

Marinette made it just in time for her next class,

"Alright you did good, but the first semester is the days where you want to kiss all of you professors' asses," Adrien explained as he ate another fry from their shared fry basket. "That is how you are able to get the extra credit that you need to graduate early. But it all depends on the teacher- oh and you know that guy who patrols the building?"

"Nathaniel?"

"Yeah. He's our RA, so it's important to not piss him off or make him suspicious of us."

Marinette looked at him with a curious gaze. "How come?"

"Because even though he doesn't seem like shit, he's actually very powerful. Become friends with him, because if you end up getting into some serious shit he'll have your back."

Marinette nodded as she drank her iced tea. "You sure know a lot for a freshman."

"Yeah, that's because I'm a junior." Adrien calmly stated as he ate another fry. Marinette almost choked on her straw.

"A junior?!"

Adrien grinned, taking the drink from her hands and removing the lid. "Oh? Did you think I was a freshman, Mari?" Adrien asked, his accent slightly overpowering his normal English. It was...oddly sexy. He took a sip of her tea before putting the lid back on and handing it back to her. "That's cute." He said, plopping another fry into his mouth as if he didn't just indirectily try to seduce her. Marinete let out a small puff of air as she ran a hand through her hair, unknowingly loosening her pigtails that were held togehter by two red hairties.

 _Yep, this was surely going to be an interesting college experience._


	3. Moving to a new platform!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have finally decided to move from FFN. Why? Because this website is too much, and it's hard to keep up with my writing on here. The app is really nice, I like the layout but it's lowkey a mess. I'm moving to wattpad, but I don't want to mix my MLB books with my other ones as I have too many drafts there so I'm making a separate account. you can find me at the same name as here. I'll be deleting all my books here btw. That's it for now!**

 **-Joonie**


	4. Sorry moving to a new platform pt 2

**Omg I'm so sorry! If forgot to make the account right after I sent that note and with how busy I was I didn't do it. I just wanted to tell everyone that the profile is indeed up right now and the book will be published either in a few hours or tomorrow.**

 **Sorry again**

 **-Joonie**


End file.
